


Narcissa's Revenge

by snapeswidow



Series: Undoing Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeswidow/pseuds/snapeswidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of fiddling with time... </p><p>This is part of LadyLanera's 'Undoing the Past' Story and may not make sense if you haven't read Chapter 15: Master of Disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing Narcissa for LadyLanera's story "Undoing the Past", that I begged to write what happened at Malfoy Manor after Severus left and Lucius returned. She gave me the go ahead and Narcissa took the ball and ran with it. lol I hope poor Lucius forgives me someday.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters in this fic are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Lucius slowly walked up the paved path leading to the front door of the manor, feeling twice his age as the effects of the potions shoved down his throat at St. Mungo's ran through his system. He still couldn't remember what he ate or possibly touched that could've caused that severe of an allergic reaction. One minute he was walking down a street and the next he was groggily waking up to a dozen or so Mediwizards hovering over him. Maybe Yaxley had slipped something into his wine during their meeting earlier, something that didn't show up when Lucius cast a detection charm over the drink? Shaking his head and shrugging, Lucius slowed his pace when he realized it was eerily quiet on the grounds. Usually when someone came through the Manor gates, Lucius' prized Peacocks would come running to greet them, but neither bird was in sight. Giving a soft whistle to call the birds to their master, Lucius was again confused when after nearly five minutes the birds were still absent. Shrugging it off as another weird occurrence in an altogether weird day, Lucius continued on to the front door.

Entering the Manor, Lucius looked around the empty entryway, wondering where everyone was. The wards would have announced his passing through the gates and there would be a House Elf present to take his cloak and Narcissa would have had the creature send him to her if she wasn't there to greet him as well. "Narcissa?" he called out and was only met with more silence. Walking towards the stairs as he drew his wand, something white on the floor caught his attention. Bending to retrieve it, Lucius turned it over in his fingers and recognized it as a tail feather from one of his birds. "What in Merlin's name...?" he whispered, confused as he found yet another feather further down the hall.

Having followed the trail of feathers to the dining room, left like a trail of breadcrumbs, Lucius paused at the threshold to take in the scene in front of him. The table was covered in white feathers like a white silken table cloth, the floor around the table was littered as well. Narcissa was dressed in a fine silk gown as white as the feathers around her, silently eating while she sat at his place at the head of the table. Taking a few steps towards his wife, Lucius opened his mouth to ask her what was going on but closed it with an audible click when he saw what was on the table next to her plate. A familiar looking book lay on the table next to her plate, a gaping hole in the middle oozing black ink. Clearing his throat, Lucius stepped closer to his wife. "Cissa, where did you get that journal?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Abraxas' study," Narcissa replied nonchalantly and went back to eating.

Again Lucius was at a loss for words. What the bloody hell was going on? There were feathers everywhere, which Lucius had a sinking feeling belonged to his missing peacocks. The Dark Lord's journal sat bleeding ink on the table while his wife sat eating without a care in the world. Maybe he was still in St. Mungo's and this was a hallucination from whatever had sent him there earlier. Walking the rest of the way down the table, Lucius knelt by Narcissa chair to try and get her attention. "Narcissa, what is going on? Why do you have that book?" He reached out to place a hand on her knee and flinched when the tip of her wand dug into the soft flesh under his jaw. He could only stare, wide eyed at her as she slowly smiled. 'Shit.' He thought to himself, knowing that whatever had happened here has angered his wife severely. He knew from past experience that the only thing worse than an angry Voldemort was an angry Black, especially the females on that family tree.

Narcissa rose from her seat, her wand pressed to Lucius' throat forcing him to rise with her. "You wish to know what's going on, hmm," she asked, stepping forward and forcing him backwards. "Where shall I start?" Lucius' gaze flicked towards the journal before returning to his wife.

"Ah, the book." Narcissa continued to slowly back her husband down the dining room at wand point as she spoke. "Imagine my surprise when you came home earlier asking after that book; a book I had thought was merely a trinket of the Dark Lord's left in your keeping. But I was wrong and you knew that, else you wouldn't have wished to destroy it."

Lucius tried to open his mouth to speak, but the movement only made her dig her wand into his throat harder. "And when it came down to destroying the wretched thing you froze like a bloody Hufflepuff, leaving me to destroy it. I was furious for you bringing something that evil into my house, putting both your son and me in danger."

Lucius swallowed as he tried again to plead with his wife, "Cissy, I swear I had no idea that it was anything but a book belonging to The Dark Lord. If I knew it was more than that when he gave it to me, I'd have never bought it into this house." He cupped her cheek, a pleading look in his eyes begging her to believe him. "Come, put your wand away and let me draw you a bath. We've both had a long day."

Narcissa slowly trailed her wand from his neck and down his chest. "You think a bath will fix this and make me forgive you? You think with all that Dark Magic that spilled out of that book that I wouldn't cast a Diagnostic Spell on myself and find your Sleeping Charm?" She continued to trail her wand down his chest before stopping at his crotch and smiled wickedly as fear flash briefly in his eyes. "And then, to find you had left after cleaning up the mess in your father's study, without even telling a single soul where you had run off to?" She shook her head and laughed. "You're lucky I didn't hex your bollocks off the moment you stepped through the door."

Lucius knew there was no talking his way out of this one. Why in Merlin's name couldn't he remember any of this? Did this happen before he ended up in Mungo's? Maybe he had come home after his meeting and the Dark Magic Narcissa spoke of caused his reaction to whatever Yaxley had planted in his drink? A slow release potion could explain it, but then he should have remembered coming home prior to waking up in the hospital. He closed his eyes as the headache he came home with stated to get worse. "Cissy, forgive me, my love." He sighed, giving her a pained look. "I would never knowingly endanger you or our Dragon. I, something strange is going on here. Can't you see that? I recall none of this. Nothing prior to Diagon Alley. Are you certain it was me?"

Narcissa raised a blonde eyebrow. "No, love, I am mistaken." Her eyes flashed. "Iit wasn't you. It was my lover, obviously, and one of our favorite games to play is 'destroy dangerous dark artifacts' while he is Polyjuiced as you," she replied sarcastically. Removing her wand from her husband's crotch, Narcissa took a step back. "And for calling me a liar, you have the pleasure of cleaning this mess." She gestured to the table, still covered in feathers and her dinner plates. "And before you think of asking a house elf to do it for you, they've been ordered not to." She smiled before kissing him briefly on the cheek. "I think I will go take that bath now." Turning on her heel, Narcissa strode from the dining room, grabbing Lucius' walking stick from where it rested against the wall and taking it with her.

Lucius sighed as he watched her leave. He knew from past experience to let her be before trying to plead his case to her again. He snorted. The last time he worked her up this bad, it took months for her to forgive him. Pushing against the wall with another sigh, Lucius set about the task his wife set for him.

An hour later, Lucius climbed the stairs ready for a stiff drink and an entire days worth of sleep. He paused by the open door to the Master bedroom, catching Narcissa's gaze in her vanity mirror. She was brushing out her hair after her bath and Lucius' fingers twitched, wanting to take the brush from her and run his fingers through her damp curls. "I am truly sorry, love."

Narcissa paused in her task, glancing over her shoulder at Lucius. The man was a mess. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was coming out of its tie, and he looked utterly exhausted. "As you should be. But I am still mad at you." Turning back to her reflection, Narcissa began to brush her hair again. "I had Dobby make up the guest room across the hall.''

"Good night, love." Lucius sighed as he turned from the room and strode across the hall. Opening the door and stepping inside, Lucius swore at the sight that greeted him. Standing on top of the bed were his peacocks, both balder than the day they were hatched. "Narcissa! What the hell did you do to my birds!" he yelled, still not taking his eyes off them.

"It was going to be you, love, but you were taking too long to come home." Her voice floated in from across the hall. "Where do you think all those feathers came from?" Her laughter was cut short as she closed the door to her room, and Lucius slowly backed out of the guest room.

"I owe Rodolphus a bottle of Elven wine for calling your sister the crazy one," he mumbled to himself as he headed back downstairs to sleep on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I look forward to working with LadyLanera more often..*hint*hint* :)


End file.
